


No One Likes Waiting

by sharpiemarkie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Earth centric, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki's Clones - Freeform, Love, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpiemarkie/pseuds/sharpiemarkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you lose track of the time and arrive home later than expected of you, it shouldn't be a big deal, right? Wrong. Especially when you're in an exclusive relationship with Loki and he's residing in your home with you. Loki decides to take it into his own hands to personally teach you a lesson on how waiting is not enjoyable and he does it in a way you're likely not to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Likes Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I was digging through my old fanfics folder and found this gem that I couldn't remember if I posted it somewhere once before. Anyways, it's here now! 
> 
> Someone requested a reader insert in which Loki was mad about something that his lover does and tries to corrected it by teaching her a lesson, so I delivered by getting a bit carried away with the prompt haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

              Oh no.

              Oh God no!

              I glanced at the time on my cell phone once more.

              10:19 PM

              Damn, he's going to be _thrilled_ to see me. Once again, I was caught up with work and other plans that I was long past the time I was supposed to be at home. A sense of dread came over me as I arrived at my front door. Who knows what would be in store for me the second I walked in?

              The door slightly creaked as I slowly opened it when I walked into the front room. Maybe he would be in bed already. Yeah, right... Knowing my luck, he'd still be up and ready to punish me for not being home on time. Sure enough, in the corner of the house was the faint sound of piano music playing. Well, maybe he's in a good mood if he's playing music. I followed the sound into the room where the piano was and that's when I saw him.

              I tried to stay calm and act normal, but my heart was racing fast as I entered the room. Then he stopped playing the piano and turned in the bench to face me. I froze in place the moment his sinister eyes met mine. He then began to stalk forward with an expression that was as cold as stone on his face.

              "You are very late, (Y/n)," he growled as his eyes glowed viciously on me. "Do I enjoy being alone and kept waiting?"

              "No," I answered. My voice was barely audible.

              "Of course I don't," he snapped, making me jump. His emerald eyes examined my actions as he steps even closer to me. Then he dropped his head down so that we were at the same eye level, "You know there's consequences for this type of behavior."

              I gulped as his leaned in closer and brushed his cheek against mine as he brought his lips to my ear. Then he whispered, "What am I going to do with you?"

              My body stiffened as he slowly brought his face down the length of my neck. His breath hit a sensitive spot and I could feel my insides knot up for anticipation and fear. It took every bit of my mind to remember how to breathe while we were standing like this.

              “I can hear your poor heart racing," he mused. "What could be the cause of this? Is it need, awe, or fear perhaps? Who knew that I could have the ability to cause such emotions from you?" He brought his face back up my neck to my ear once more as a wicked grin formed on his face, "I can feel your heartbeat too, you know." A hand is placed against my chest.

              I open my mouth a bit to draw in a breath and then- Dammit, his scent is so potent that I could taste it on my tongue, making my mind almost completely shut down. He slightly chucked as he leaned down to place little kisses against my jaw and closing the space between us even more. Of course he adored it when I was like this; entranced by him and completely under his control.

              He loved to do whatever he wished with my body.

              "Loki..." I slightly moaned as I felt his lips curve into a smirk against my skin.

              "Do you know what I have planned for you (Y/n)?" he rhetorically asked, fully aware that I wouldn't be able to answer him. "Perhaps I'll teach you a lesson," he paused for a short moment to take a nip at my collar, "so that this time," He gripped his hands on my wrists and backed me up against the wall, "you will not forget. How does that sound?"

              My mouth fell open as Loki's eyes looked down at me. A clearly sinister smile was plastered across his face. I stared back at him with wide (e/c) eyes. After a short moment, his expression softened up some as he brought his hand to my cheek.

              "My poor, little girl," Loki whispered as he gently caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned closer to his hand, which made him grin. "It's a such a shame to know that once I'm done with you, you won't be able to remember your own name."

              Within an instant, he pressed his body against mine and dipped his head to take a bite against my sensitive skin. I gasped as Loki started to place a trail of hot kisses up my neck, past my chin, until his lips reach mine. He kissed me vigorously, making my lips sting. Then Loki forced his tongue in my mouth to dominate it. There was no point of me trying to resist him, so I completely surrendered to the god and let all the thoughts of want and need cloud my mind. Loki's tongue was sensually sliding around just as smooth as silver inside my mouth, making my knees become almost too weak to stand.

              The next thing I knew was that his hands wound themselves around my body and to my back. They slowly ran down until they reached my ass and Loki grabbed it, squeezing it just hard enough to make me let out a squeal. I could feel the smirk forming on Loki's lips as we kissed and I heard him chuckle, but for some reason, I didn't feel his chest move. Then I remember that he had the ability to speak without actually talking, a trick that never failed to amaze me.

              _Touch me, (Y/n)._ Loki had commanded. I didn't hesitate as I brought my right hand up to the uncovered flesh of his neck while we still kissed. My left hand went under the fabric that covered his torso and I placed it on his hip. Then I began to rub my thumb behind his ear and run my hand up his abs while we still kissed, which made a deep moan rumble in his chest. I felt Loki frown and then he pulled back from my lips.

              I raised my eyebrows from confusion while his knitted together before he took my hand into his and pulled me into the bedroom. Once Loki closed the door, he suddenly disappeared from my side.

              "Loki?" I asked in the darkness. Suddenly, I heard a snap of fingers across the room from over where the bed was and then two pairs of hands touched my body. I jumped from surprise.

              I heard another snap and a few wisps of fire began to dance around the room, giving off a reddish glow. Then I was able to make out what the two figures that were holding me. What shocked me the most was that they were two exact copies of Loki!

              The sound of a throat clearing came from where the snaps originated at and my eyes went directly to the source.

              "Don't fret, love. They're just clones of mine and they'll only do what I want them to," explained Loki, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked over at me with half-lidded eyes and his legs were spread apart as he lazily lounged back. "Bring her to me," commanded Loki.

              The clones grabbed my arms and guided me over to the bed so that I would be in front of Loki.

              "Undress her."

              Then one clone placed his hands on the hem of my shirt while the other worked on unbuttoning my jeans. While they were taking off my clothes, the clones began to stroke the exposed skin they were revealing and making me slightly sigh. It wasn't long before I was already down to my underwear, which consisted of a black, lacy bra and matching panties.

              Loki's emerald eyes scanned my body and a grin started to form upon his face.

              "You even wore my favorite set," he mused as he flicked his wrists to make the clones dissipate. In the same moment, the lights go out and leave me in the darkness once more. I felt my heartrate speed up again.

              "Look at you," Loki laughed in the dark. "Tell me (Y/n), is it just fear that has your heart racing?"

              Suddenly, two hands gripped my waist and I gasped at how cold they were. Then the lights came back on dimly and I saw Loki right in front of me. He was in his Jotun form; lovely blue skin and ruby red eyes. I immediately felt small and intimidated with him standing before me like that. Was he going to use his frost giant powers to punish me?

              Loki ran his icy hands up my sides, making me shiver. I only gasped at coldness, which made him frown. I knew that he meant to make me cry out and he wasn't going to stop until I was completely affected by him in this form. It was such a childish game he was playing at, yet it was so arousing. He continued his movements as his fingers sensually dance across my skin. The feeling was so divine that I made no effort to hide how much Loki was pleasing me, even as a frost giant. He always had a way of making me shiver and make sounds that no one else could ever do.

              "Turn for me," Loki demanded and I obediently replied. On his right hand, Loki slowly ran one of his fingers up and down my spine; creating intricate patterns. The chilling feeling was quite pleasing, but it wasn't long before he used his left hand to touch the inside of my thighs. He used his fingers to push aside my underwear and then stroke along my core. As much as I didn't want to, I let out a short cry due to the shock of coldness in my heat. I knew that must have satisfied Loki since he slightly laughed as he removed his finger and turned me back around to face him.

              This time, I was the one frowning since I was quite disappointed that I gave in to Loki so quickly at his game. My self-control was always so weak when it came to him and it bothered me. I'm a pretty strong-willed person when I need to be, but there was just something about Loki that always breaks down my barriers and it scared me that someone could have this kind of control over me. I couldn't keep eye contact with the god and had to look down at the floor as tears started to pool in my eyes.

              Loki could see how much it upset me, so he cupped my chin to bring my face up to his once more. Then he pressed his lips to mine to kiss away my scowl. His markings that formed on his face whenever he was in his Jotun form rubbed against my skin as he placed trails of kisses from my lips, down my jaw, and all over my cheeks. His chilly hands glided across my shoulders and slowly went down my arms as he soothed me. I was just about to start taking off his shirt, but was stopped when his hands grabbed my wrists like earlier. Loki wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me over to the edge of the bed. Then he put me down.

              "I'll join you in a minute, just stay in bed," he commanded as he began to rid himself of his clothes.

              I climbed into our bed and pulled back the silk sheets to wait for Loki. While he took off all his shirts, I couldn't help but to stare at his marvelous chest. The foreign patterns on his blue skin were so beautiful and glorious that I couldn't see how he could hate being this way.

              It wasn't long before Loki's pants were on the floor and he was by my side. After wrapping his arms around me again, he laid me down gingerly before he hungrily placed his mouth and hands all over my body. Within seconds, our actions become fevered; searching fingertips dancing desperately across skin, legs tangling and twisting, and deep moans that drive the unsatisfying need for more.

              Loki wasted no time in unclasping my bra and whipping it off somewhere in the room. His hands cupped both of my breasts and he massaged them in circular motions until a low moan escaped from my lips. Then he began to tease my nipples with his mouth and fingers of his hands until they hardened and peaked. Under his touch, my breath started to become shallow and my body wanted to scream for more. That was when I decided to take my hands and rub down Loki's toned abs to reach the elastic band of the last piece of fabric that was keeping me away from what I desired most.

              I pushed away his underwear out of the way and finally his cock was revealed to me. It slightly twitched as I brought my hand up and down his shaft slowly. Loki tried to hold back, but seemed to lose control once my thumb ran across his slick tip.

              "(Y/n)..." Loki groaned as I stroke him a little faster, "Ugh...Yes..."

              Loki placed a few, long kisses on my lips as he dipped a hand lower to slips his fingers past my panties and into my folds. A gasp escaped my lips as his digit searched and found my clit. Then Loki began to kiss around my shoulders and neck as he drew out patterns over it that drove me wild. I let go of his length as I moaned loudly and let my body react to all the sensations he was causing.

              "Darling," purred Loki. His fingers lazily began to rub up and down my opening. "You're so wet. So ready and eager. You can't wait for me, can you?"

              "Noooo..." I moaned while squirming around, trying to make his fingers enter me. He was quite amused as he peeled away my panties and they disappeared into the dark. Then he gripped my knees to spread my legs further apart and then started to kiss and nip his way down south. Loki brought his face to my lower regions and began to breathe his frozen breath against my throbbing sex. I moaned lowly just as he ran his most talented muscle slowly over me. One hand gripped the comforter tight while my other hand curled itself into Loki's raven locks. The feeling was absolutely exciting.

              Gripping tightly onto my hips, Loki used his silver tongue to draw out intricate patterns all over my clit. The actions of this dragged out many noises that I never knew I could make. The hand I had in his hair gripped tighter as my body reacted to his skilled tongue continuously shocking my body over and over with the simplest of movements.

              It wasn't long until the pleasure was building up inside of me and Loki lazily licked my opening once before stopping. I waited for him to start back up again, but he just stayed still and I squirmed in his grip. Loki gave a slight laugh.

              "So (Y/n), do you like to be waiting for something you love?"

              I could not believe him! He worked me up this much just to punish me by making me wait for him to grant me release! Now that I think about it, Loki was pretty clever for doing that, but it still was ridiculous.

              "Of course I don't," I replied, trying to imitate Loki from earlier.

              He seemed amused as he withdrew his head from its location and crawled back on top of me. Loki brought his face up to mine and quickly pecked a kiss on my lips.

              "I don't either," he said while smirking. There was a short moment where Loki just looked me in the eyes and I watched as they slowly turned from ruby back to their normal emerald color. He was back into his regular form.

              In an instant, Loki entered me without any warning. Both of us cried out excitedly just before any movement actually started. Loki's arms wrapped around me and pulled us closer together into a tight embrace. My back arched and Loki pushed in deeper so that he completely filled me. Within the same moment, my ability to form understandable words was stolen by him. Every single one was gone, except for one; his name.

              "Loki," I sighed as I wound my arms around the back of his neck and into his hair. He brought his head down to rest on my shoulder as he drew in sharp breaths just before he began to move.

              "Lovely, (Y/n)," Loki mumbled as he slid in and out of me in an extremely slow and maddening pace. He wanted his movements to catch every single nerve ending of mine. I moaned while burying my face into the crook of his neck. As I breathed in Loki's scent, any other possible thought that didn't involve him vanished and my mind was completely taken over. I began to place long kisses against the hollow spot on his collar and ran my tongue slightly over it, tasting his deliciously wonderful skin. Loki was just too perfect.

              As the minutes passed, Loki continued to slowly pleasure me ever so thoroughly. I hitched my leg up around his hip to open myself more for him and bring him closer. Doing so made Loki growl from the contact. Then he brought his head to look at me straight in the eyes. His emerald eyes were half-lidded and his pupils were blown wide open from lust.

              _My precious girl, you spoil me._ He mentally spoke. Loki grinned as he studied me. He could see on my face every bit of pleasure he brings. Then he began to pick up his pace; pumping harder than before. Doing so made us both let out a chorus of moans and I could feel the new pace was bringing me much closer to orgasm. Loki's lips worked their way around my neck to the special spot that always made me cry out. His silver tongue ran all around it and he kissed it over and over.

              I was starting to gasp louder, "Oh God."

              "Whose?" questioned Loki.

              "Mine," I answered readily.

              "Whose God?" he asked again, a little louder.

              "My God."

              "What else?"

              "My king," I managed to say between thrusts, "My master. My love."

              Loki began to pound into me harder as he swears. Then he asked, "And you?"

              "Yours," I replied as I brush away his raven locks from his face. I brought my lips to his for a rough kiss and then gasped, "All yours. Only yours." I locked my (e/c) eyes with his, "Loki's."

              He entangled a hand in my hair and brought his forehead against mine.

              "Mine," Loki whispered with a grin just before my eyes slam shut. The gasps that escaped my lips turned into cries of pleasure and I held myself close to Loki as I reached my climax. All my muscles and nerves were burning white hot with passion. Waves after waves of pleasure continuously and relentlessly came crashing over me.

              "Look at me (Y/n)," Loki said after a loud growl. Somehow I was able to immediately obey and his deep green eyes locked to mine with indescribable adoration shining for me.

              An almost silent cry of his name tumbled from my lips as Loki yelled out more obscenities. His thrusts get even more frantic as his silver tongue began to spill words that resembled my name over and over again, until at last, his breath caught in his throat and his seed spilled into me. Loki did his best to fight off shutting his eyes, but they snapped close when it became too much and he let out a loud groan. He continued to work within me; giving me his all until he had nothing left. We both still held our heads together as we tried to catch our breath. Loki opened his eyes and I couldn't help but to stare into them, finding only the sparkle that was made up of a mixture of playful bliss and pride. The corners of his mouth curved into a little smirk as Loki watched me trying to make my breathing a little more normal.

              "You are undeniably amazing, Loki," I sighed as my fingers wound themselves in his dark locks once more.

              "Mmm," he answered, kissing the hollow spot of my neck again. I slightly moan and then snuggle myself into his chest. Loki reluctantly withdrew himself, but then he pulled me closer to his body. "You know you're still in trouble," he spoke into my hair and I stiffened up again. Suddenly, Loki gave a laugh that vibrated his chest before he began to rub my back. Then he whispered in my hair, "But I can't bring myself to punish you anymore. I'm far too forgiving of you."

              "I know," I agreed with him as I placed a kiss against his jaw.

              Loki's hand went lower to grab my ass again and he squeezed it, causing me to giggle. Then he made the dim lights that floated around the room dissipate with the flick of a wrist. In an instant, his hands are back on my body, caressing whatever he pleased as I started to feel the effects of exhaustion set in.

              "Sleep, darling," Loki cooed while stroking his finger against my cheek, "You need to rest."

              Surprised that he was actually considering my needs, I leaned closer to his touch and questioned, "Really? You'll wait for me to rest?"

              He darkly laughed at the irony as he pulled the covers over ourselves, "Yes (Y/n). I will."

              I smiled and snuggled closer to his chest as I gave out a yawn, "Goodnight, Loki."

              "Goodnight, my precious."

              I didn't know if he heard me or not since I was almost knocked out, but I whispered, "I love you, Loki."

              Within moments, sleep came over me and a silent phrase lingered in the air from a certain ability to speak without actually talking.

              _I love you too, (Y/n)._


End file.
